darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Research
Back to 2011 Logs First Aid Crackshot Crackshot is sitting in one of the laboratories, pouring over some data files he had, hunched over unhealthily as he focused intently, lost to the world. First Aid wanders in, looking around for Ratchet or anyone else he recognizes. He spots Crackshot through an open door, and taps on the doorframe. "Hey Crackshot, how's it going? I didn't get a chance to thank you for the drink." Crackshot looks up, surprised. "Oh. hi! ... First Aid it was? " he asks, turning that way and stretching his shoulders "No problem. I couldn’t buy one for JUST Lifeline." he smiles. First Aid says "Yeah, First Aid. Sorry she was so anti-social. I don't think either of us are very good at the 'down time' thing." First Aid smiles. "I was actually looking for Ratchet- have you seen him around?" Crackshot shrugs at that "Its okay. " he pauses "Ah, he's working two days over I'm told. And they call us Scientists busy bees." he chortles "Come have a seat if you want. So uh, how do you know Lifeline?" First Aid steps into the room and takes the offered seat. "Oh well. I can always find him another day to ask, and maybe I'll turn up something in the mean time. Anyway, I work for Lifeline - I'm an apprentice medic at her clinic in Cubicron." "Oh! Just an apprentice? "Crackshot seems to relax "What did you want to ask him? Just curious you know..." First Aid tilts his head at Crackshot's behavior. "Yes, I've worked for her since I came to Cubicron. Have you known her long? I don't think she's ever mentioned you, but she's pretty private about some things and I don't like to pry." He shrugs and dismisses it. "I was doing some research on alt modes and came up with some weird results that don't match up with what I've read about standard transformation cog technology. Lifeline's got a good database in the shop but nothing that specialized, so I was hoping Ratchet might be able to give me some pointers on where else to look." "For a few months yeah." a pause "oh, she hasn’t? " he frowned a little bit and then tilts his head "Hmm. Yeah that's out of my range. I could tell you all about the stars but that's it." he grins "What are you researching those for?" First Aid says, "Just for myself. Size-wise, a hover car is probably the most obvious choice, but I'd like to find something a little more useful. Lifeline's alt-mode is a flatbed truck, but she's a little bigger than I am."" Crackshot hmms a little bit, ponderously "The issue I've seen with her flatbed is people are exposed way too much. I've seen a few flatters who nearly lose what they were carrying, even with straps." he rubs his chin. First Aid nods. "True. But if I want to work as a medic, I should be able to move patients, at least the ones who aren't too big. Sometimes I wonder what my designers were thinking." "What do you mean? " asks Crackshot "A boxer may work best for you then for moving people. Can even get a claw-arm inside to help with load up." he suggests, tapping to bring up a picture. You say, "That's part of what I was hoping to research, actually. Apparently, my system isn't set up to transform that much mass- I get errors when I try to scan things." Crackshot blinks "Scan things? What things? And you can't set up that? " he frowns "IT sounds like a subspace error. But I'm not a Cog Technician either. I hear if Ratchet cant' help, try that new bloke, Wheeljack. HE can fix anything. If not, then maybe someone from Crystal City. They have great number of records." "A basic hover car, that one came back okay; so did a bike- that was actually the first one I did, just for practice, since it was a simpler scan. Lifeline's truck form was the one that started giving me mass errors. I haven't actually asked her yet, either - I just wanted to see if I could sort this out with a little research before bothering anyone." "Hmm. Strange! I've never heard of that. Yeah, go and look it up. Try Crystal City if you head out that way. It’s a long drive to the other Hemisphere but you could get lucky." suggests Crackshot thoughtfully. First Aid smiles. "Thanks. I was just hoping to grab any public data that the databases here had on it. I can try Crystal City next time I'm there picking up deliveries for Lifeline." "Go ahead. I don’t know how much Independents can glean off our records but there's a little." states Crackshot helpfully "I can even help out myself with my own research clearance. First Aid pulls a data pad out of subspace and plugs it into the terminal, leaning over to key a search query into the database. "I think if there is anything, it's probably in the public databases." Crackshot nods "Very likely. I should let you search then. I gotta finish reading theses records." he explains, scooting one chair over First Aid smiles "No problem, and thanks." Aid glances over the records that the query brought up, downloading anything that looks even vaguely related to his pad. "This is mostly the same stuff. And some of these are beyond the public clearance. Oh well, it's a good place to start." Crackshot nods "Sure. Let me know which ones and if I think it’s okay, I can get them for you." he promises, turning to his own work. First Aid downloads the list and forwards it to Crackshot. "I can start with these, though, and check the Crystal City archives as well. I shouldn't keep you from your work any longer." Crackshot waves a hand 'Oh, just send me a list. I'll get them for you when you come by next." he grins First Aid stands up and gathers up his pad. "Thanks." Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Crackshot's LogsCategory:First Aid's Logs